Mischievious Dragon Slayer
by Archangel610
Summary: Natsu's got something planned for a member of the guild. Lucy watches in horror as her fiancé's stupidity can't get any worse. The rest of the guild they are already planning the dragon slayer's funeral for what is about to occur. One-shot


"Natsu don't you do it" Lucy said staring in horror at her best friend.

"Oh come on luce." Natsu said smiling

"No seriously you will die." Lucy whispered.

"Eek Get that thing away from me!" Lucy almost screamed at the pink haired man.

"Come on Lucy just let him get himself killed then maybe we can have some peace and quiet for a change." Gray said shaking his head at the idiot in front of him.

"What'd you say popsicle dick!" Natsu yelled before calming himself down to continue what he set out to do.

"He's dead. He's so dead. I think I may have to rethink my future now." Lucy said shaking her head. What he was doing was making her rethink them being together forever since he would likely be killed after today. She loved him for his sense of humor but sometimes he really took it way to far. Well she better count her blessings now because her main one was no longer gonna be around to see tomorrow.

"haha this is gonna be great!" Natsu exclaimed. He just had to wait until his intended target entered into the guild.

All the guild could do who had been watching this scene play out in front of them was shake their head and say one last prayer for the doomed mage. Even Master Makarov was shaking his head as he drank another beer from the bar.

"The poor child, well it was nice knowing him" Makarov muttered.

Suddenly the guild doors opened to show a red head entering in to sit next to her team. As she sat down she saw a piece of strawberry cake that was waiting for her at the table. As she went to take a bite of the cake the whole guild went silent while Makarov cried about the damages that were going to occur. Erza not paying attention to anything but eating the delicious piece of cake that was set out for her to devour did not see what everyone was horrified at.

"Here Erza I brought you something to drink as an apology for always getting on your nerves." Natsu said sweetly as he gave the girl the cranberry juice.

"Thank you Natsu. That is very nice of you. Now what are you up to?" Erza said seriously glaring at him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a drink is it that bad?" Natsu grinned.

"I guess not." Erza said as she went to take a bite of the cake.

As she took a bite of the cake she gagged it was not what she was hoping. Trying to get the nasty taste of the cake out of her mouth she quickly grabbed the drink Natsu gave her without looking and drank it. Only to feel something slimy touch her tongue when she pulled the slimy object out of her mouth she screamed. Right in front of her was the thing she pulled out of her mouth that was floating in her drink.

A small red baby salamander.

Erza was disgusted and started screaming at the pink haired mage throwing swords at him as he ran away laughing. As she chased Natsu out of the guild, the rest of the people who had witnessed the event take place started laughing.

"How'd he do it?" Levy asked looking at the two who were forced to help with the scheme.

"How do I start?" Lucy sighed shaking her head with a small grin on her face.

Flashback:

"Hey Luce! Lets make Erza a cake for tomorrow." Natsu exclaimed looking at his partner

"Okay what are you planning?" Lucy said curiously at her friend. She knew he was up to something Natsu has never suggested making Erza anything since she's known him.

"Why would I be planning anything? I just want to make her a cake." Natsu said innocently.

"Fine. I'll bite but you will tell me what is going on afterwards." Lucy said sighing.

While they were making a cake Lucy placed the sugar down and had Natsu measure it out for her to place into the cake. But what she didn't realize until later was that Natsu switched the sugar with salt on purpose to help his plan go through without a hitch. After the cake was done and decorated, he explained what he was going to do. He asked Lucy to bring the cake by the guild in the morning and said he had something else he had to do. Lucy knew that if it was just the cake he'd be beat severely by their teammate but with that mischievous look in his eyes she knew he had something else planned. Shaking her head she put the cake into the fridge and went to her desk to continue writing her story.

Flash back end.

"So he planned the cake to have a taste where she would be forced to take a drink of the juice he gave her?" Levy asked trying not to laugh at the fact that Natsu came up with this ingenious plan.

"Yeah. I found out when I caught him chasing that baby salamander outside my house at midnight last night. He woke me up screaming at the stupid thing." Gray said shaking his head. He could still hear the screaming from his teammate outside. He assumed Erza hadn't caught him yet and was biding her time until she maimed the dragon slayer.

"I'm surprised I never expected Flame Brain to come up with something like this." Gajeel said. 'Gihi' he laughed as he heard Erza finally catch the idiot and start beating him senseless.

"Well I better go try and calm Erza down before she kills my fiancé." Lucy said getting up to go outside to save the idiot from her friend.

As Lucy walked outside she about killed over laughing at what Erza had done to pink haired mage. Standing in front of her was her fiancé in the same bunny suit that Erza had her wear when they went back in time. She saw him trying to take it off while Erza and Freed were standing next to him laughing.

"Let me guess Erza you had freed put runes on the clothes that would only allow a certain few be able to remove that outfit" Lucy said almost falling over in laughter.

"Of course. That will teach him to mess with my Strawberry Cake. Now to teach him a lesson about the Salamander he stuck in my drink."

 **This was just something random I thought of. A funny oneshot between Fairy tail. hope you like it !**


End file.
